Percy Jackson, The Son of Destiny
by TheSilentOne02
Summary: Percy always thought he was just a son of Poseidon, But when his mom suddenly disappears, leaving only a note saying that she isn't real and he is more than a son of Poseidon. Now he must go and figure who he is and what does his " mother " mean. Please review
1. The Beginning

**Hello there, I'm TheSilentOne02. I've always thought a story like this would be cool to read so here is one. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

In the beginning, there were four. One created the universe, another created the planets and stars in the universe, and the third one created the space in the universe. There names were Chaos, Order, and Void, but there is one brother missing from the rest. The oldest and most powerful one of the four. He hid himself from the others in order to help the other three, but he entered their minds and whispered ideas of the universe, and what went in it. He gave Chaos the idea of the universe and helped her create it, he planted images of stars and planets inside of Order's head, and he convinced Void to fill the universe. He was the brain behind the universe and everything around it. His name is Destiny, Thinker of the Universe, and Eldest brother of the three creators of the Universe.

(Line Break)

**Destiny P.O.V**

I was sitting on my throne watching my younger brothers and younger sister from my pool. Chaos went off and created a small child named Gaia. I watched as Gaia frolicked around a field of flowers while Chaos watched her closely. I then decided to see what my brothers were doing. I changed the image and found them a few yards away from Chaos. "Our powers are draining we must act quickly in order to save ourselfs." said Order. "I have noticed it as well, what do you think we should do?" asked Void. "How about we create our own children to worship us so we don't fade." said Order. "A great idea." said Void, so Order and Void started preparing for the ritual. I felt their powers and realized they didn't have enough so I helped them, by giving them a little bit of my power. When the ritual was finished out popped 12 kids. Void and Order then named them Anake, Hermea, Nyx, Thalassa, Pontus, Eros, Erebus, Tartarus, Chronos, Aether, Phane, and Ouranos. I smiled as I watched them run off to say hi to Gaia. I then realized that I was pretty lonely so I also created a child. I prepared the ritual Order and Void used. When I finished, I saw the small infant in my arms making gurgling sounds. I smiled at how cute he was and named him Perseus. I looked at his destiny and saw that he was a mortal with my powers. I hastely put a spell on him from aging for a Eon. I smiled one last time at it and put another spell on him to sleep for the Eon. I watched as he fell asleep and created a palace far away from Chaos, Void, and Order. I placed him on the bed and left the planet. As I left I went to see what the kids were doing and went to see them. When I arrived I saw Chaos giving them there domains and creating laws for them to follow. I smiled at them ands whispered the idea to call them primordial gods and flashed off to my palace, hoping that Gaia and them don't find him. I went into my bedroom and fell asleep.


	2. The Start of a Quest

**Hey guys, its me, TheSilentOne02. I forgot to tell you that you could give me idea on what you want. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

(Eons later)

**Percy P.O.V**

I was walking around camp thinking about what to do now. It was after the Titan war and now me and Annabeth were dating._ Annabeth. _That name always makes my heart beat faster. _I wonder what shes doing, _me being me I went to the beach only to be teleported back to my mom's apartment._ What the fuck, _I thought walking into the kitchen. As I walked into the kitchen, I realized that everything was covered in plastic. _Ok now I'm officially creeped out. _I thought. In the kitchen, there was a piece of paper taped to the fridge. I grabbed it and saw that the words were written in a language I have never seen before, but understand it.

_Dear Perseus_

_Its me, your mother, or so you think. Listen here Percy, I have to tell you something. I'm not real, I'm just a being created by your mind. You also aren't really a son of Poseidon. Your actually a whole lot different. Someday you'll understand, for now though goodbye._

_love, Sally_

I dropped the note in shock. "Oh gods" I said, "I got to get to Olympus." I walked out of the building and hailed a taxi to the Empire State Building._  
_

(Line Break)

I ran inside the Empire State Building, " Give me the key to the 600th floor NOW!" I yelled. The security guard scrambled and handed me the key to Olympus. I walked in to the elevator and put the key in it. The 600 button appeared and I punched it. I stood there, waiting too some random song. When the elevator dinged, I ran out and onto Olympus. When I arrived at the Throne room, I pushed the doors open and saw the gods arguing about something. I just stood their, waiting for the gods to notice me.

(Line Break)

**Third Person P.O.V**

The gods turned to see who dare interrupt their meeting, only to see Percy Jackson, just standing there. "Perseus Jackson what are you doing here?" asked Zeus. "I want to know if I am a son of Poseidon." Poseidon was shocked would have been an understatement. "what do you mean by if you are a son of Poseidon, of course you are!" "Then why did I get a note from my own "mother" saying I'm not one?!" "WHAT!" "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" screamed Zues. When Zues started screaming that's when everyone turned silent.

"Alright now then what do you mean that you might not be a son of Poseidon?" asked Zues.

"I found a letter in my home saying that I'm not a son of Poseidon and my " mother " is not actually my mother." said Percy

"And you believe this letter?" asked Poseidon " Tell me who wrote it!"

" My " mother. "

There was a silence after Percy said his mother.

" What do you mean your mother?" Zues asked questionably, while

Poseidon eyes widened in realization.

" It's time" Poseidon muttered, so only Zeus and Percy could hear.

" What do you mean by its time?" asked Percy

" Percy, you must go to Antarctica and find the one that is frozen in Primordial Ice."

Athena gasphed when she heard Primordial Ice.

" Athena whats Primordial Ice?" asked Zues.

" It's the second oldest thing other than Chaos herself," said Athena " It's known to be

forever lasting, but I assumed that it was destroyed, because I couldn't find it."

" Poseidon how do you know about Primordial Ice?" asked Athena

"Sally told me to tell Percy when it was time. replied Posiedon

"Wait, how is this suppose to help me?" asked Percy

"you are suppose to seek man that will reveal your true heratige." said Hestia

"Ok, now your just confusing me." said Percy

" Your suppose to go to Antartica, were your suppose to free somebody from a

everlasting glacier or whatever he's trapped in, and then he'll tell you about your

heratige." said Apollo

"Well, thank you for summing it up Lord Apollo, now I must leave for Antartica." said Percy, walking out.

**Percy P.O.V**

Well, My day just got messed up. I find out that the women that I always thought was my mother, actualy isn't my mother, but is just a being made by my own head. Now I have to go to Antartica to find some guy stuck in a ice that can't melt. Life is just great. When I got out of the lobby of the Empire State Building, I got a taxi to Camp so I could pack for my trip south.


End file.
